Mega Man
Mega Man & Bass 2 '''is a platformer created by Capcom and Inti Creates. It is for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. Set between the events of Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10, this game depicts Mega Man & Bass in their separate quests to fight the alien Robonites of the Round Table. Gameplay Much like its predecessor title, '''Mega Man & Bass 2 is a side-scrolling platformer. Players take on the role of Mega Man or Bass and play through levels of their choosing, using their Busters to shoot and destroy enemy robots to reach the boss at the end of the level. Mega Man can slide and use a Charge Shot, while Bass can dash and utilize 8-directional shots. Upon defeating the Robonite Master, the player is rewarded a new weapon to use against other Robonite Masters in a rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock fashion. Screws can be found in stages and used to buy upgrades from Roll in Dr. Light's lab between levels. Plot In the year 20XX, A giant fortress descends to the Earth from space, and lands on uncharted mountains. Seven robots emerge and come across Dr. Albert Wily, who notices their poor condition and repairs them. The leader, King Arthur, tells Wily about their home planet, Avalon, and how it is dying. The central core to the planet has been corrupted and disease is spreading to the inhabitants, human and robot alike. King Arthur and his council have come to Earth in search of the Holy Grail, said to bestow life and cure disease, and Holy Water, which must be dispensed from the Grail. Arthur's sword, Mech-calibur, is able to break into shards and reform itself, and the shards, when combined with plutonium and synthesized in water, create the Holy Water, or so legend tells. With nothing left to lose, Arthur gathered his Robonites of the Round Table and came via the floating castle, Camelot Fortress, to seek it out. Wily, intrigued by the thought of eternal life, agrees to aid Arthur by drilling through the earth in search of the Holy Grail. Knowing Mega Man will undoubtedly get in the way, Wily creates eight Robonite Masters to guard the drills as they begin to bore into the earth. Mega Man, Roll, Auto and Dr. Light catch wind of this via a news report that culminates with King Arthur addressing the public on the matter. Dr. Light fears the manipulation of the earth may cause environmental damage as well as harm innocent lives, so Mega Man vows to stop King Arthur and find the truth. Meanwhile, at Wily's base, Bass finds a file in Wily's computer about the virus on Planet Avalon and that the cure was a simple matter for the doctor. Bass pieces together that Wily plans to betray Arthur and take the Holy Grail for himself. However, Bass vows to find the Holy Grail first, deciding its power will be the tipping point of the eternal struggle between him and Mega Man. Characters Playable Characters Mega Man-the blue bomber who has saved the world time and time again, Mega Man used to be Rock, a helper robot to Dr. Light. Mega Man is a peace-loving robot, but will fight for everlasting peace if need be. His weapon is the Mega Buster, which carries a Copy Chip to allow Mega Man to copy his opponents' abilities. If you play as Bass, you fight Mega Man halfway through the third Camelot Fortress stage, and he utilizes the Charge Shot. Bass-a black counterpart to Mega Man created by Dr. Wily, Bass is out to prove he is the most powerful robot in existence. As such, he will never give up on his rivalry with Mega Man and do everything he can to get in the blue bomber's way. His weapon is the Bass Buster, which also has a Copy Chip and rapid-fire capabilities. If you play as Mega Man, you fight Bass halfway through the third Camelot Fortress stage, and he utilizes the Bass Boost. Support Characters Rush-Mega Man's faithful sidekick, Rush is a robotic dog can transform into many things to aid Mega Man. He can be used as the Rush Coil and Rush Jet in this game. Treble-Bass's robotic wolf partner who was created as a counter to Rush. Treble can merge with Bass to give him the Bass Boost, which allows him to fly for a limited time. Dr. Light-the creator of the first generation of Robot Masters, Dr. Light is Mega Man's creator and spiritual father. Dr. Light upgraded Rock to Mega Man to help him fight Wily's forces and continues to support Mega Man's fight for peace. Roll-Rock's counterpart, Roll is a sweet and sunny household robot who lives with Dr. Light and Mega Man. She constantly worries for Rock's safety, but is always ready to give him a hand. She can use Screws you obtain to build upgrades for you. Auto-Dr. Light's assistant and a big-time fan of Mega Man. Auto helps with maintenance and upgrades around Light Labs, and he can help Mega Man in a pinch, such as in Mega Man 8. Proto Man-the prototype of Robot Masters, Proto Man is a loner who will come to the aid of Mega Man every now and again. He deflects attacks with the Proto Shield, can use his Proto Buster to deliver powerful attacks, and is adept at sliding. He is a secret boss in the second Camelot Fortress stage, and defeating him earns you the Energy Balancer and an M-Tank. Enemies Dr. Wily-longtime nemesis of Dr. Light and Mega Man, Dr. Wily is back once again to dominate the world, this time through eternal life. Dr. Wily has always been jealous of Dr. Light stealing the spotlight and vowed to show up his old friend in any way he could; for some reason, dominating the world seemed the most feasible solution to him. He is adept at building robots and Robot Masters, and mans his Wily Machines and Wily Capsules to fight whoever gives him trouble. Robonites of the Round Table King Arthur-a robot leader from the Planet Avalon, Arthur has come to Earth to seek the Holy Grail in order to save said planet. He places chivalry above most things, but values the safety of his comrades. Arthur battles with his sword, Mech-calibur, which can regenerate when broken. Queen Guenevere-the robot counterpart to King Arthur, Guenevere is the matriarch of Avalon's robots. Guenevere can be found just before Arthur, and she utilizes daggers to fight her opponents. Merlin-court magician to King Arthur, Merlin is the official advisor among the Robonites of the Round Table. Merlin discovered Earth as the source of the Holy Grail, and advised the acquisition of the Grail. He fights using magic to summon lightning bolts and shoot lasers at his enemies. Sir Lancelot-a proud but pure Robonite of the Round Table, Lancelot is Arthur's most trusted friend. Lancelot is able to jump extremely high, and uses jousting lances to fight. Sir Bedevere-a wise Robonite who works with Merlin, Bedevere is Arthur's other advisor. He wields an axe that shakes the ground beneath the player. Sir Galahad-a young Robonite who looks up to Lancelot, Galahad is a very strong warrior. He uses shields that summon crucifixes made of pure energy to fight and can recover his health periodically. Sir Percival-the latest Robonite to join the Round Table, Percival was the one to discover the Grail's existence. Percival uses javelins as well as impressive speed. Robonite Masters Bors-Bors is a proud and giant Robonite Master. His stage is located in Antarctica. His primary weapon is the Freeze Ring, an 8-directional ring that solidifies its targets, and his weakness is the Potion Bomb. Dinadan-Dinadan is a quickster who taught Percival the art of speed. His stage is located in a Chinese temple. His primary weapon is the Lightning Lance, which can power generators, and his weakness is the Thorn Whip. Ector-Ector is a stout and sure Robonite Master who doesn't speak much. His stage is in the Australian Wilds. His primary weapon is the Boulder Cannon, capable of plowing through multiple enemies, and his weakness is the Iron Arm. Gareth-Gareth is an effective fighter, though quite the schizoid. His stage is in the Notre Dame Cathedral. His primary weapon is the Spectrum Clone, which creates red, blue, or green copies of himself that dash and gather items, and his weakness is the Lightning Lance. Gawain-Gawain is a Robonite Master who values strength above all things. His stage is in a North America power plant. His primary weapon is the Iron Arm, a weapon that causes quakes and makes fragile walls collapse, and his weakness is the Spectrum Clone. Lionel-Lionel is a calm Robonite that prefers serenity to violence, but is fully ready to fight his enemies. His stage is located in an African jungle. His primary weapon is the Thorn Whip, which can grapples enemies and ledges to allow tethering, and his weakness is the Volcano Fall. Sagramore-Sagramore is the most temperamental of all the Robonite Masters, housing a huge anger management issue. His stage is in a desert in South America. His primary weapon is the Volcano Fall, which spreads everywhere, and his weakness is the Freeze Ring. Tristan-Tristan is a total flirt who uses bombs to attack his fooled victims. His stage is located near the Eiffel Tower. His primary weapon is the Potion Bomb, which can break breakable walls, and his weakness is the Boulder Cannon. Wily Bosses Mecha Dragon mk. II-an updated version of the Mecha Dragon from Mega Man 2, mk. II is a serpent-like dragon that shoots fire as well as ice from its mouth and hands. It fights Mega Man or Bass from the background, trying to eat Mega Man or Bass, which results in an instant death if it hits. Its hands and head are its hittable points, and it is weak to the Lightning Lance. Sword Tank-a tank version of Sword Man, the Sword Tank can separate its upper section and have it swoop in for an attack from above with its twin sabers. It can create a fiery tornado which summons magma bombs to hit random points in a pattern. Its lower section houses a weak point, which is weak to the Potion Bomb. Lake Devil-a blue version of the Yellow Devil, this Devil attacks in sections with its body and can turn into several water spouts to attack. Its eye can be exposed by the Mega/Bass Buster, but the Thorn Whip, its weakness, can pierce through the exterior. Wily Machine-a cavalier-looking Wily Machine that can fire javelin missiles and go above to crush you with spiked weights. It does not have a particular weakness, but the Freeze Ring does slightly more damage. Mordred Armor/Wily Capsule-Beneath the Earth's core, the last line of defense between you and the Holy Grail is Wily's Mordred Armor. The Mordred Armor wields exceptional defense, deflecting most attacks with its shield. Its shield can be temporarily disabled via a few hits from the Spectrum Clone. The Armor can slash away with its sword Clarent, shoot energy blasts at the player, and also fire said blasts into the air, where they explode into smaller blasts that home in on you. Finally, after the Mordred Armor is destroyed, Wily fights in his Wily Capsule, which wields similar energy blasts. Its weakness is the Boulder Cannon. Upgrades Bringing Roll the Bolts you find in stages will allow you to buy upgrades to your buster/armor. Many of these are familiar upgrades through the recent Mega Man games, with the exception of new two character-specific upgrades. Bolts come in small (worth one) and large (worth twenty) sizes. E-Tank (50 Bolts each)-instantly replenishes your life energy W-Tank (30 Bolts each)-instantly replenishes the energy of one special weapon M-Tank (80 Bolts each)-instantly replenishes all life and weapon energies (max. 1) Spare Body (20 Bolts each)-grants you an Extra Life Exit (75 Bolts)-allows you to quit a level you have already cleared Laser Shot (60 Bolts)-turns your Charge Shot into a piercing laser (allows Bass a Charge Shot when equipped) Spreading Shot (60 Bolts)-allows you to fire three buster shots diagonally and horizontally (disallows multiple shots) Hyper Buster (50 Bolts)-allows your Buster shots to pass through walls they normally can't E. Saver (100 Bolts)-reduces the weapon energy you use when using special weapons Shock Guard (30 Bolts each)-allows protection from instant death when touching spikes one time Beat/Reggae Call (20 Bolts each)-summons Beat or Reggae to pick you up if you fell into a pit Double Buster (200 Bolts)-during a Charge Shot, a second Buster fires a Charge Shot the other way (Mega Man only) Dark Arm Blade (200 Bolts)-during a dash, if Bass collides with an enemy, an ethereal blade will instantly destroy/disarm enemies (Bass only) Category:Video Games Category:Games